


Stories And Fantasies Of A Real Life Dominatrix.

by Mistress_Scarlett



Series: Mistress Scarlett’s Dirty Mind. [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottoming, Dominating, Dominatrix, F/M, Mistress, Nipples, Topping, boys, cock - Freeform, damn I love boy nipples, dat dicc, dick - Freeform, dont call it a “Member” this isn’t a formal essay, f/m - Freeform, fantasies, girls, nipples ya know mah man, subbing, these girls ain’t bottoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Scarlett/pseuds/Mistress_Scarlett
Summary: Y’all this formatting is fucking weird, cut the shit AO3 what the fuck. Anyways I am a dominatrix going by the name “MistressScarlett” in most of my fantasies I will explain where I met the boys (Yes most of them I met in real life and was like “Lemme dominate that fine ass”) I have met Ayden before and soon I shall explain.





	1. Ayden, My Ginger Haired Poppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all this formatting is fucking weird, cut the shit AO3 what the fuck. Anyways I am a dominatrix going by the name “MistressScarlett” in most of my fantasies I will explain where I met the boys (Yes most of them I met in real life and was like “Lemme dominate that fine ass”) I have met Ayden before and soon I shall explain.

Y’all, is this where I write the fucking book?  
Long story short I and aydens friendship was nothing but, short-lived. We were friends for well, maybe 2 months, we soon broke off our talking, to normally making eye contact in the loud halls, to not even acknowledging each other, not one bit. I missed talking to him once I noticed how much I wanted him. I stared at him in the hall and got a power rush when he walked by. I was always a bit stalkerish to people I took a liking too in the 10th grade, I’ve matured though. I’ve known for years that I’ve wanted to be a domme/Dominatrix, but this ginger-haired, freckled, pale skinned light enough to turn red with such a soft bite, boy that I wanted to touch only fueled my fantasy so much more. I wanted him, I wanted every inch of him to succumb to me. One thing that made me intoxicated by him was that, he was the only boy in school who had long hair. The only one. There’s a soft spot in a mistress like my owns heart that melts for boys who have hair down their shoulder blades and further down like Ayden did. He was this mistresses dream, I rehearsed my thoughts about him, I wanted to do unspeakable things to that boy. I wanted to make him feel good. I didn’t want him in my mind, I needed him, I wrote my own fan fictions about us! If you saw me rapidly tapping on my phone behind my math textbook while not giving any fucks to pay attention, I wasn’t texting, neither was I posting on my blog about how more obese women of color needed to be in the avengers. I was writing a book about my dungeon. I remember what the dungeon was called. “Scarlett’s room of wonders” Hmmm what a nice name for somewhere so secret, so dirty, so hidden, so sinful. In my mind we were doing these amazing, sensual, passionate, teasing things that would even make a deaf person blush if I were to say it out loud. I liked to imagine putting him in silk laced panties and pulling him around my nicely furnished house on a leash with a giant window open, one that faced the streets! So people could see us, see him, see the filth that filled this world, and embrace it. My mom always called me a sexual deviant, jokes on you mom! I’m a sexual crimin- wait that’s not the right word, that came out so wrong, excuse me. I’m a sexual deviancy influencer! Be yourself when it comes to sex! Do what makes you fucking happy. This is the end of this short message from Mistress Scarlett, goodbye my beautifuls! XoXo love the one and only Scarlett.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett slowly made her way up to Ayden’s heaving chest and placed her body onto his. Most of thier nights were filled with soft kissing, but nothing as passionate as the position they were in now had ever happened, but in this very moment his skin was set ablaze by the rough bites Scarlett had set on him and she was just as ready for anything as he might have been.

Ayden held fistfuls of silk sheets in his balled hands, his knuckles turning ever so pink as he gripped even tighter. Scarlett sunk and pushed her teeth into the white flesh surrounding the area around his rib cage. He couldn’t help but wince and mewl as she soon parted herself away from him, but this separation never lasting long as they were stuck together again like magnets in mere seconds.  
(I’ll fucking update soon)


End file.
